


Keep Me

by elenathen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathen/pseuds/elenathen
Summary: The warrior returns to his lover





	Keep Me

“Keep me safe in your mind.”

Such were the last words Elrond had whispered to him, their hands intertwined and the gentle breath of his beloved warm against his temple. Thranduil felt strangely cold, although his body was warm beneath the soft blankets of his bed, and the weather beyond the window pane was not unpleasant. His fingertips lifted to touch his chilled skin, pushing a weary sigh from his throat in the darkness as he clung to the memory, his eyes closing as he tried to fall into it.

The ghost of Elrond’s lips were still there, if Thranduil concentrated hard enough, though the struggle to remember them grew ever harder as the days passed. For an elf, days should seem scarce more than breaths in the entire span of a lifetime, but it seemed that each hour Elrond was away from him, it became harder to breathe. He felt so incredibly mortal, though his immortality was untainted and he was in no danger. He was in Imladris, perhaps the safest place anyone could be, yet he still felt as though his fea was on the verge of shattering. 

Hardly a movement at all, his teeth caught on the skin inside of his bottom lip; his body tensing as if his senses were heightened. The sheets beneath him had long since lost their scent of Elrond, but sometimes in moments of vulnerability, he searched desperately for that physical memory. Thranduil had known full well what it was he agreed to when he promised Elrond to watch over Imladris during his campaign; when he had signed the contract of temporary power in the instance of her Vilya’s death. To any other leader, it was a business contract; a formality to keep the sacred valley safe and protected, but to Thranduil it was also signing his lover away into the easy clutches of peril. 

Letting his breath escape, Thranduil realised he’d been holding it. Fear gripped at him whenever he pondered too long over that parchment; what it meant, both for the valley and his heart. He had gone over every possible way his beloved could have been injured or maimed in the span of time they had been apart, though it was hardly much longer than any other time they had been separated. The amount of times he had awoken bathed in a cool sweat from a night terror, images of blood and his beloved’s mangled body often causing him to exclaim aloud, had forced him to move his livelihood to the valley he was sworn to rule over during her leader’s absence.

Even now, when he was curled in one of Elrond’s robes and lying amongst the tangled blankets of the Lord’s bed, he still felt an aching pain of fear and incessant longing wash over him in the cool night air. A gasp surprised him, and it took him a moment to realise that it had come from his own mouth. Opening his eyes, he tasted the salty wetness of tears seep past his lips as he stared up at the darkened ceiling. The ache in his chest was physical, like a pounding pain of desperation, and he could not hope to quell his tears, even if he wished to.

As he inhaled a second time, he allowed his mind to slip into a reverie; hoping to subdue his sorrow with memories of something other than his beloved. Of Legolas, perhaps, as an elfling. But even that could not push Elrond from his mind; he had been there so often when Legolas was small. 

Caught up in his tears and the messy fog of his mind, Thranduil did not hear the creak of the door, nor did he even truly process that he was awake. His eyes partway closed, he simply lay there and breathed uneasily, faint brushes of old memories feeling almost real against his skin. A voice echoed through the room, whispering the weeping King’s name, but he mistook it for another painful conjuring of his weary mind. 

The footsteps that crossed the room escaped his notice, as did the dip of the mattress and the brush of a worn sleeve against his thigh. Gently, a whisper of a kiss touched his forehead, and the voice whispered to him again:

“Thranduil, my love.”

The close proximity shook Thranduil’s mind awake, and his tear-filled eyes focused on the shape above him. The warm, chiseled face of Elrond fogged into view through the darkness, concern etched in the wise lines and the grey eyes looking down upon him. Breathless for a moment, Thranduil stared at him in silence before whispering brokenly.

“Meldanya?”

Elrond’s face tugged at a smile in response, his calloused fingers reaching up to caress the side of Thranduil’s jaw. “Hello, my darling one,” he replied, his voice still low and gentle. Thranduil’s reply was choked by a shaking breath, his eyes staring up at him desperately. Elrond fell once again into concern, his hand clutching gently at the side of Thranduil’s face.

“My love, what’s wrong? What are these tears for?”

It took a few moments for Thranduil’s breath to settle, but instead of words, he reached up to grasp at Elrond’s face and tugged him down, making a noise of desperate relief as he pushed their lips to collide. Caught slightly off guard, Elrond quickly reclaimed his composure and kissed him back, his hand drifting down to cup the shape of Thranduil’s neck. Allowing Thranduil to kiss him with a near starvation, he pulled him close and held the King against his chest, still clad in his riding armour soiled by the road. Thranduil keened into him and made another sound akin to a cry, only managing to kiss him for a few moments before needing to breathe.

“You’re alive,” he whispered, his voice choked by emotion and his hands running up Elrond’s chest, as if needing to feel that he was truly there. “You’re alive, my love; you’re here.” Elrond looked down at him with love, petting his hair and holding him protectively, wiping away the tears still clinging to Thranduil’s face.

“Yes, meleth nin; I’m here. Hush now, I’m here,” he murmured, pulling Thranduil against him and speaking into his lover’s soft, sunlight hair. His hand, still stained by the leather of reins, cupped the back of the King’s head, kisses planted lovingly to the side of his face through his hair. “Do not cry, darling. I’m alright.”

Thranduil gripped at his embrace silently for several moments, his eyes shut tightly and his breath eventually calming to match that of Elrond’s. Resting his head against Elrond’s shoulder, he let out a shuddering breath, whispering against his neck. “I missed you. So, so much.”

Closing his eyes, Elrond sighed softly and whispered back to him, “I missed you too, meleth. With every fibre of my being.” Silence fell upon them again, only the sound of their breathing filling the dark chambers. Slowly, Thranduil’s hands began to slide down Elrond’s sides, his long fingers finding the clasps of his armour and his head tilting slightly to kiss at his neck through the Lord’s tangled hair.

A soft breath escaped Elrond’s throat at the gesture and he leant into Thranduil’s touch slightly, his eyes staying closed. Thranduil expertly undid the leather buckles and pulled back just enough to peel the breastplate from Elrond’s chest, pushing it aside and then undoing the padding beneath. More kisses were delivered to Elrond’s neck as the rest of his armour found its way onto bed beside them. Thranduil tugged Elrond into him and and sighed lowly as his hands were then free to roam his lover’s chest void of metal.

“I want you,” he whispered, the fear and shock gone completely from his voice, leaving only the intense passion of love for his partner. Elrond let Thranduil move him and kicked off his boots, tilting his head to the side slightly and causing his hair to fall in a curtain off his neck.

“I have not yet bathed,” he replied, looking down at Thranduil and brushing some hair from his face. “I’m still dirty from the road and--” But Thranduil did not let him finish, slipping one of his fingers up to Elrond’s lips and pushing it into his mouth.

“I don’t care,” he muttered, his eyes flashing with a newfound energy. A sly smile found his face and the end of his finger pressed down on Elrond’s tongue within his mouth. “You’re just going to be getting dirty again; what’s the point?” The force in his mouth made Elrond melt slightly, the hard outside of the warrior slipping away to reveal the compliant lover within. He began to suck on Thranduil’s finger, looking down at him adoringly and letting his armour be pushed to the floor. 

Thranduil’s teeth caught on his bottom lip at the suddenly lewd feeling of Elrond’s mouth around his finger, “I have been so starved, my darling,” he said, his voice silky. “With only my hand here, to keep me warm in my loneliness.” He drew his finger out from Elrond’s mouth and moved his hands down his chest, undoing the buttons of his robe; pulling the Lord into his lap by the loose parts of his clothes.

“Has your bed stayed cold, my love?” he questioned, “Or have your generals found warmth in your delicious hole in the aftermath of battle? Tell me, meldanya.” With his vocal emphasis, he shoved Elrond’s robes off his shoulders, eliciting a gasp at the sudden coolness of the air against his skin.

“Never,” Elrond replied, straddling Thranduil’s lap and letting the King strip him. “My bed was only warmed by the memory of you.” Thranduil smiled at that and slipped one of his hands up to gently flick at Elrond’s nipple, earning a soft sound.

“Has anything else been inside of you, darling sweet?” he asked, leaning forward and kissing at his cheek, “Have you stayed tight for me?” Elrond’s face flushed slightly, but he kept his regal composure.

“Nothing else besides fingers touched me, love. Rest assured,” he said lovingly, his hands feeling up Thranduil’s arms and over his shoulders. Thranduil smiled up at him and drew him close by the hips, resting his chin on Elrond’s chest. Elrond lifted one of his fingers to gently trace over the shape of Thranduil’s lips, smiling back in a gentle way.

“I never once doubted your faithfulness, my love,” Thranduil said to him, his voice suddenly soft again, “I was only teasing.” Elrond’s face blossomed into warmth and he cupped the shape of Thranduil’s face, leaning down to kiss him tenderly for several moments.

“I know,” he whispered after a while, their lips still touching. His eyes found Thranduil’s, and for a little while, he simply let himself get lost within them; the sharp blue visible even through the darkness. “I want to see you, properly,” he exclaimed suddenly, drawing away and lifting himself off Thranduil’s lap. The King’s fingers trailed his hip as he moved, trying to tug him back to bed, but Elrond ignored him briefly and went about lighting a few candles about the room. Once he was done, his chambers were basked in a honey-amber glow, and the bare skin Thranduil had exposed shone seductively from beneath his heavy robes.

Elrond noted the expression on Thranduil’s face once there was light enough to see by, and it pushed a coy smile into place. Raising an eyebrow, he shifted forwards across the floor and slowly moved his fingers to undo the lacings of his breeches. Shifting in the candlelight, he angled himself in a way that would be the most alluring as he let the fabric drop to the floor, leaving him covered only by the remaining buttons Thranduil had failed to undo.

“Oh, don’t tease,” Thranduil scolded, though his voice was tight with arousal and the lust in his pale eyes was deep enough to make them black. Elrond’s eyebrow rose higher, his smirk broadening, but he did not obey when Thranduil said: “Come here already.” At least not right away.

Instead, he turned his back to his lover, throwing a glance over his shoulder and sensually letting his robes slide off his shoulders. He goaded at Thranduil’s strained, lust-filled expression as he undressed himself at an even slower pace, before the latter sat up onto his knees on the bed.

“Elrond, you’re killing me,” he pleaded, finally prompting the Lord to turn around with a laugh. He discarded his clothes onto the floor and crawled back onto the bed, pushing Thranduil down and settling into his lap again.

“Sorry, darling; you’re just so fun to tease,” he said, without the least shred of remorse in his voice. His hands found Thranduil’s shoulders again and he pushed his nude body right up against the King’s, sighing deeply and pressing his muscled chest forward, “Tell me, what have you longed for in these years apart? Tell me, and I’ll give it to you, meleth nin.”

A shiver ran up Thranduil’s spine. What had he longed for? Oh, so many, many things; some too scandalous to mention even in a brothel, and others innocent enough for even a child to see. Again his teeth caught on his bottom lip, and his hands drifted up Elrond’s bare back, feeling the familiar dips and curves of his toned form.

“I…” he began, his voice low as he considered his fantasies. “I want to fill you with cum. With so much cum that it will be leaking out of you into next week.” Elrond bit his lip at the suggestion, parting his legs more to be flush against Thranduil’s groin. Rocking forward slightly, he pushed his thumbs past his lover’s temples, drawing a small groan from the touch-starved King.

“I want to fill you,” Thranduil growled, digging his nails slightly into Elrond’s back and pulling him even closer. Elrond made a small sound and arched into him, nodding and pushing his hair aside. “I want to feel every part of your insides and make you moan so much you cannot think.”

Elrond moaned slightly in the back of his throat at the words, his face flushing and his arms wrapping around Thranduil’s neck. “I am yours,” he whispered, caressing the back of Thranduil’s head and looking down at him with eyes darkened by desire. “Just promise me that we can fuck later. Hard.” Thranduil smiled at him gently in response, leaning up to kiss his chin with a laugh.

“Of course, my love. Whatever you want.” 

They kissed again, gently at first, and full of love, before slowly augmenting into heated passion. His mouth full of Elrond’s tongue and his gentle moans, Thranduil began letting his hands roam over the familiar body of his lover; warm and keening into him with arousal. He sucked gently at Elrond’s tongue and slipped his hand down to give his backside a teasing grope, drawing a stifled moan from the rapidly weakening Lord in his arms. 

After a few moments, he pulled back from the kiss and began to suckle down the side of Elrond’s neck, squeezing his ass again and pulling him as close as possible. Elrond’s head tilted back slightly and his eyes fluttered shut, his hands sliding up into Thranduil’s hair.

“Meldanya---” he moaned quietly, rocking his hips forward and lacing his fingers into the silken strands. 

Thranduil let out a groan at the taste of Elrond’s skin, nipping gently at the side of his neck and then sucking until red blossomed into a floral shape along the tanned skin. He left several red and purple flowers along Elrond’s neck before moving to decorate his chest, all the while, his hands busy fondling his lover’s ass and thighs. 

In Thranduil’s grasp, Elrond could only moan and gasp after such solitude and pain on the battlefield. Ordinarily, he would not have such a vocal reaction so soon into their lovemaking, but so starved for pleasure was his body that he could not control himself. His gentle moan of Thranduil’s name was met with a small love bite near his nipple, causing him to arch forward and unintentionally push the little pebbled mound into Thranduil’s waiting tongue.

“Thranduil!” he gasped again as the wetness of the King’s tongue enveloped the most sensitive part of his upper form. He let out a weak, high moan and tilted his head back completely, gasping in as Thranduil’s nimble fingers found his other nipple with a pinch. Writhing slightly, he bit at his lip and clung to Thranduil’s hair, pleading, “I’m going to cum too soon if --ah-- Thranduil.”

Smiling slightly to himself at Elrond’s reaction, Thranduil pressed in further and gave his nipple a gentle bite, earning a loud gasp and a pleading grind of Elrond’s hips. He did it again a few times before finally pulling away, although his other hand replaced his mouth only moments afterwards.

“So sensitive,” he purred, drinking in the delicious sight of Imladris’ Lord flushed and nearly whimpering with pleasure. He tugged at his nipples again and twisted them slightly, making Elrond beg for nothing in particular. “So very, very sensitive, my love.”

Elrond gasped again and pushed his chest into Thranduil’s hands, moaning with near humiliation as the King’s voice crooned in his ear, “Could I make you cum just from this? Maybe I should simply play with your pretty nipples until you cum in my lap, love. What do you think about that?”

“Please don’t,” Elrond whispered back, his voice teetering off into a moan as his hips ground into Thranduil’s again, “N-not now. Later.” Thranduil grinned and pinched him tightly once more before letting go, making him whine.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered, running the palms of his hands over Elrond’s chest to soothe the sensitive, reddened peaks. Elrond sighed with relief and nodded, relaxing slightly and leaning to kiss Thranduil’s temple. He sat like that for a minute or so, petting Thranduil’s hair and letting his lover feel up over his body again, keeping his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“Do you have oil on hand?” he inquired softly after a little while, pulling back a bit and pushing some hair out of his beloved’s face. Thranduil paused for a moment to think, then leant over to the side of the bed and pulled open a drawer hidden beneath the hanging blankets.

“I should…” he mused, looking through the items in the drawer for a few moments before procuring a thin, decorated bottle, holding it up for Elrond to see. “It’s lavender. I had the sweet almond one you like, but I’m afraid I used it up…” He glanced up at Elrond’s face and touched his cheek gently with his thumb.

“I was lonely, and it reminds me of you.”

Elrond’s eyes filled suddenly with a tender warmth and he cupped the sides of Thranduil’s face, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. “Oh, meleth… Lavender is perfect.” He pressed their foreheads together and kissed him again slowly for a moment.

“I’m sorry for leaving you so alone, my love,” he whispered, keeping his eyes closed and simply listening to the soft sounds of Thranduil’s body. A thinner, pale hand joined his and Thranduil kissed his nose softly, putting the oil down and wrapping his other arm around his back.

“Don’t be sorry; I don’t need apologies,” he returned, gently caressing Elrond’s back. “I just need you.” He looked up at Elrond and smiled softly, sighing slightly as Elrond held both sides of his face, looking down at him with an expression full of love.

“Take me then,” he whispered, slipping his hands down the side of Thranduil’s neck and leaning into his touch. “Take me, remind me that I’m yours.” 

Thranduil needed no more encouragement. With a smooth motion, he lay Elrond down onto his back and pushed his thighs open, moving in between them and gently cupping his groin. A small sigh greeted Thranduil’s touch, and Elrond arched up into his hand, his teeth catching on his bottom lip briefly and his legs parting further for Thranduil.

“You are beautiful,” Thranduil mused, teasing his fingertips down the half-hard length of Elrond and drawing another soft sound from his throat. Looking down at the battle-hardened body of his lover, Thranduil’s eyes shifted between a fierce lust and soft, tender adoration. After a few moments, he reached for the oil and slicked his fingers, leaning over Elrond and kissing him slow and deep for several moments.

Elrond gasped into Thranduil’s mouth as the King’s fingertips found his entrance, leaning up into him for a few seconds before pulling his mouth away, arching slightly and letting out a slow breath. “I love you,” Thranduil whispered to him, stroking over his fluttering hole with a gentle, warm touch.

“I love you too,” Elrond murmured back, looking up into his eyes and lifting one of his hands to gently clasp the side of Thranduil’s arm, feeling the shape of his bicep through the soft fabric. Thranduil stroked him slowly for several moments, then kissed him again as he pushed the end of his first finger into his channel, making Elrond moan slightly and move down a little onto him. Thranduil’s mouth filled with his beloved’s soft exhales and moans as his digit found its home within him, feeling the familiarly tight warmth for a little while before gently starting to move.

The first curl of Thranduil’s finger made Elrond nearly whimper, his mouth falling away from the one above him to gasp in a quiet breath. His eyes were darkened by dilated pupils and he held his legs open for the administrations of Thranduil’s hand. Locked in a gentle embrace, he could not move his eyes away from his lover’s face as the finger within him delivered a gentle, opening massage. After a while, Elrond let out another tight moan as a second finger joined its brother, gently pushing open his hole and sliding into him with ease.

“Just breathe, my love,” Thranduil cooed, moving his fingers at a slow pace and carefully scissoring them apart to open him. Elrond melted into the mattress at the feeling, sliding his hand up to hold the back of Thranduil’s head, smiling at him lovingly.

“You do this so well,” he whispered in a lustful voice, blinking slowly and letting his breath hitch every now and again. Thranduil smiled back and leant down to kiss him softly for a moment, being sure to keep his fingers gentle and slow.

“Do you like it better this way, or when I do it hard and fast?” he teased, although he truthfully was curious. Elrond seemed to greatly enjoy both, but had never really expressed a preference. 

Biting his lip for a moment, Elrond considered the question. Then, as a response, he shoved his hips quite hard onto Thranduil’s fingers, smirking a little. “I love it when you’re caring and gentle, but it’s so erotic to be abused by a King’s fingers.” Thranduil grinned and returned the action with a playful nip at Elrond’s ear.

“That’s good to know,” he laughed, kissing beside his temple and then below his ear, humming against Elrond’s skin. His fingers stroked the inside of Elrond’s channel, gently searching for the hidden spot that would send the Lord reeling with pleasure. After adding a third finger, Thranduil finally found it and pressed gently simply to hear the sounds Elrond was sure to make.

“Th-- Thranduil-- fuck,” Elrond gasped desperately and arched into his lover’s hand, Thranduil’s palm cupping the tight sack beneath his fully hard cock. The pressure increased on his prostate and he moaned languidly, clinging to Thranduil’s shoulders and tipping his head back in a beautiful arch, his breath coming in small gasps.

“Is that good, meldanya?” Thranduil whispered lustfully, thoroughly enjoying the wanton display his lover was giving him in response to his touch. His fingers pressed harder and moved in small circles around the hard bulb, interrupting Elrond’s reply and making him moan rather loudly instead.

“Yes,” he moaned, opening his eyes and looking up at Thranduil. Dilated pupils darkened his eyes and a virginal flush coloured his cheeks with an alluring rosy hue. Thranduil smiled down at him and continued to milk his prostate, making Imladris’ Lord writhe and squirm with pleasure. After only a few minutes, his eyes began to water and his cock dripped thick, clear precum onto his stomach, glistening in the candlelight.

“Pl-please-- meleth…” he whimpered, his body slick with sweat and his eyes moving out of focus every now and again. Thranduil raised an eyebrow and slowed his fingers, only gently stroking his now overly sensitive prostate.

“Please? What do you want, my love? Tell me,” he purred, leaning down to kiss and nip lovingly at the side of Elrond’s neck. His whisper pushed warm breath against Elrond’s skin, making him shiver and melt into him. “Tell me, Elrond, darling.”

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Elrond’s breath came shakily for a few moments and one of his hands moved to tangle in Thranduil’s hair. “Give it to me,” he whispered, curling his fingers and resting the side of his face against Thranduil’s. “Give it to me, please. Fill me with your cock.”

The sound of the request on his lover’s pleasure-strained voice was so purely erotic that Thranduil nearly moaned into his neck. He lifted his head and gently pulled his fingers out of Elrond’s well-stretched channel, caressing his cheek with his clean digits.

“How do you want it, darling? Lying down like this?”

Elrond sighed as he was relieved of Thranduil’s fingers, and only partially heard the question. Taking a moment to recuperate, he breathed heavily for a moment before sitting up and pushing Thranduil back onto his heels. The sudden movement made Thranduil raise an eyebrow, but he smiled slightly and allowed Elrond to move him, settling into the sitting position at the headboard where he was placed. Sitting back, he watched as Elrond’s hands drifted down his chest and began to remove his clothes, the calloused fingers tracing the shapes of his milky skin with a tender adoration and awe. He smiled a little more at the simple love in the gesture, and for a moment he forgot the eroticism of the seconds before, and only felt pure love for the dark-haired Lord in front of him.

Elrond was caught slightly off guard when Thranduil reached to pull him into a kiss, though he did not resist and leant into his beloved with ease, still continuing to unfasten the borrowed robes he wore. His mouth opened to Thranduil’s as he pushed the cloth off his body as much as he could, leaning into him more as he climbed into his lap and lovingly wrapped his fingers around the King’s member. Thranduil moaned slightly into Elrond’s mouth and pushed his tongue into the wet warmth, sighing approvingly at the gentle touch of his lover’s hand sliding slowly down his cock. 

Pulling back after a while, Elrond moved forward again and leant his head into Thranduil’s chest, looking down between them and stroking his proud cock with trained fingers. Thranduil sighed again and tilted his head back, sliding his hand into Elrond’s tangled hair and gently pulling at the dark strands. Elrond bit his lip and removed his hand for a few moments to spit on it slightly, returning his slick hand to Thranduil’s growing cock and making the King moan again at the added sensation. 

“I love you,” Elrond whispered, thumbing at the leaking slit at the head of Thranduil’s length and making him moan again. Thranduil arched slightly and tugged at Elrond’s hair again, biting his lip and groaning at the pleasure. He was silent for a few moments before tipping his head back down to tenderly kiss Elrond’s forehead.

“I love you too,” he returned, releasing his hold slightly on Elrond’s hair and petting the back of his head softly for a little while. Elrond tilted his head up and gently kissed him for a moment, his hand still moving and the candlelight warming their heated skin to a honey glow that permeated through the room along with the smell of sex. 

After a minute or two, Elrond gently slid his hand off Thranduil’s length and sat up more in his lap. He placed one hand on the King’s chest and reached up with the other to trace down his long, aristocratic nose with a soft smile. “Close your eyes, my love,” he crooned, straddling his legs just below his cock. Thranduil grinned and caught Elrond’s finger with a small kiss as it dropped off the end of his nose.

“Such a vixen,” he teased, although he obeyed and let his lashes cover the sharp blue of his gaze. Elrond chuckled back in return and raised himself up onto his knees, moving forward a little to be properly positioned.

“Are your eyes closed?” he demanded, though the teasing was still very present in his voice. Thranduil laughed and lifted his hands to cover his eyes with them.

“Better?” he asked, still smiling at the game Elrond was playing. But Elrond gave him no response, at least not verbally. He aimed himself as well as he could without his hand and dropped himself completely down onto Thranduil’s cock, throwing his head back at the sudden intense stretching. They both moaned in sync; Thranduil’s a moan with a note of surprise and Elrond’s a desperate cry of submission. 

His hands falling from his eyes, Thranduil grabbed Elrond’s hips and pulled him forward slightly, groaning loudly and catching his lips in a needy kiss.

“Fuck, Elrond,” he moaned against the latter’s lips, digging his fingers into the Lord’s shuddering hips. “That was so fucking hot.” Elrond moaned weakly in response and ground his hips forward, gasping at the feeling and kissing him back.

“I want to pound the breath out of you,” Thranduil groaned, biting Elrond’s bottom lip and sliding his hands up his sides and back, feeling every inch of the Lord's tight, tense body. Elrond moaned again in response and clenched around him slightly, rocking his hips forward. “I want to fuck you so hard, Elrond, my love.”

"Do it then," Elrond returned, his voice taught with pleasure and the slight sting of being stretched so much so quickly. He moved his hands up Thranduil's shoulders and neck, cupping the sides of it and lifting himself slightly with a moan. Thranduil leant back a bit and let Elrond move, groaning and watching as the Peredhil Lord moved back down onto his cock.

"Warm yourself up first," he instructed, caressing the curve of Elrond's hip and teasing the side of his length with his other hand, making Elrond nearly whimper. Without any more instruction, he complied and repeated the action, lifting his hips and bringing them down in an experienced way and impaling himself on Thranduil's rock hard shaft. 

He continued like that for a minute or so, moving slowly and only lifting himself up about halfway, moaning and letting out languid sighs as his channel was filled over and over again. Thranduil's hands played their way up Elrond's toned form, teasing at his nipples and dipping a bit of saliva into his navel. 

"Fuck me," Elrond whispered suddenly, stopping the riding motion and pressing his forehead against Thranduil's. A slim hand found the angle of his jaw and caressed the skin there, looking up into his heavy eyes.

"Now?" Thranduil inquired, his voice gentle and looking for consent; for confirmation. Elrond smiled down at him and gave his lips a soft kiss before catching the bottom of the two in his teeth, drawing back and wiggling his hips in Thranduil's lap.

"We can make love later," he said, pushing his hands down over Thranduil's shoulders and arms. "Right now I want you to have your way with me. Like a warrior would."

Thranduil's lips turned upwards into a slight smirk, his hands coming to rest on Elrond's hips again. He motioned for the Lord to lift up a little, to which Elrond complied; rising up onto his knees and waiting. Thranduil looked up at him for a few moments before pulling him down hard, making Elrond gasp desperately. Still holding Elrond's hips, Thranduil went forward in a swift movement and pushed Elrond down onto his back.

"Thranduil!" Elrond exclaimed, clinging to his shoulders and gasping in surprise. Thranduil gripped at his waist and began to thrust into him hard and fast the moment the Peredhil's back touched the mattress. Elrond moaned Thranduil's name again and arched up into him, digging his fingers into the pale skin of his lover's back.

"O-oh--- fuck, Thranduil!" Elrond gasped, his body shifting with the force of Thranduil's thrusts. Thranduil groaned and looked down at him, laughing breathlessly at the desperate expression on the Lord's wise face.

"Is that how you want it?" he asked, his voice stretched thin and husky with lust. "You asked to be fucked, did you not?" He punctuated the last words with a particularly hard thrust, pushing a breathless, loud moan from Elrond's throat.

" _ Yes _ ," Elrond gasped desperately, his eyelashes fluttering and his leg hooking around Thranduil's lower back to hold on. The visible lump in his throat jumped up and down with each high moan and his fingernails left red scratches on the Kings smooth back. Thranduil hissed at the slight pain, but did not falter in the steady movement of his hips.

Looking down at Elrond, he lifted his torso up a bit and hooked Elrond's leg over his shoulder, pushing the other down nearly flat onto the bed. He looked down to watch with a deep, powerful lust as his cock moved in and out of Elrond's begging hole. His gaze wandered up to Elrond's face and he smiled at him slightly upon seeing how undone the great Lord had become.

"You are divine," he whispered on a moan, pushing his hand up Elrond's length and then back down to cup his sack, slowing down a little to milk the scorching heat of Elrond's channel. Elrond moaned desperately and his teeth caught on his bottom lip for a moment before his mouth fell open again in a high cry. 

Thranduil’s hand began to make quick work of Elrond’s cock, wrapping around the twitching length and stroking him expertly; pumping moans as well as precum from Elrond’s overwhelmed body. The fingers of his other hand digging into Elrond’s hip, Thranduil tugged the Lord’s body against his own, groaning loudly at the stifling pleasure and the lewd sounds emanating from the mouth of his beloved.

Impaled on Thranduil’s long, steadily moving cock, Elrond arched and writhed on the mattress; his mouth open in an endless stream of moans and gasping breaths. His inhales were uneven and often caught up in a high-pitched mewl of Thranduil’s cock hitting his already sensitive prostate. His eyes closed after a while, sweat beading along his neck and the curve of his eyebrows permanently angled upwards, the sounds echoing throughout the room losing any sense of meaning and simply desperate cries of pleasure.

Above him, Thranduil was nearly enjoying the view of Elrond’s submissive form more than the feeling of being inside of him. He leant down and licked up the side of his neck, taking the small, salty pearls of sweat onto his tongue, and delving into the dips of Elrond’s throat. Still stroking his length, he moaned against one of his artistically placed love-bites and ground into Elrond’s warm, welcoming body.

“I-- I’m going to --ah--! Thranduil, I--,” Elrond gasped, tripping over his words in the throes of his pleasure. Clinging to Thranduil’s form and arching his back, he pushed his chest up into the King’s, moaning, “I’m going to come, I-I’m going to come,” over and over again. Thranduil moaned at the sound and squeezed Elrond’s thick shaft in his fingers, stroking him faster.

“Come for me, my beautiful,” he whispered, thrusting into Elrond’s prostate and pushing the Lord’s own precum down his length. “Cover yourself in your own seed, Elrond, darling. Come for me.”

Elrond hardly needed more encouragement before crying out and releasing his orgasm with a shuddering of his hips. His fingers slipped in their grasp on Thranduil’s back, and in his haze, he dug his fingers into his skin to hold on. The combination of Elrond’s fingernails on his back, and the divine view of his white cum spilling over his muscled chest made Thranduil moan sort of desperately, his hips rutting forward harder and the rush of his own orgasm starting to cloud his head as it approached.

“F-fill me,” Elrond moaned, his body falling limp as he finished but his hands still holding onto Thranduil’s body above him. Thranduil’s movements pushed his pliant body forward so hard that the headboard had begun to bump against the wall, making Elrond attempt to laugh slightly even though his breaths were nearly only in the form of moans.

“I-if you don’t come soon---  _ ah-- _ you’ll make a hole in the wall,” he teased, his voice drawn out and breathy, far higher in pitch than usual. Thranduil laughed and leant down to kiss him, holding onto Elrond’s hip. Still kissing, he drew Elrond up into his lap and pulled him close, pushing up and tugging his lover’s body down. Elrond broke away with a moan after a few moments, holding onto Thranduil’s shoulders and closing his eyes, his head tilting back and his hair hanging behind him in a dark waterfall.

It only took a minute or so more for Thranduil to come inside of Elrond, his moan reverberating with the deep tone of his voice and his hands gripping and Elrond’s body tightly. Elrond whimpered at the feeling of Thranduil’s thick, hot cum filling him; his back arched and he clenched around the King’s cock to hold it inside of him.

“Thranduil…” he whispered, his hands cupping the sides of his neck and his chest pushing forward. Thranduil moaned more and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses all up the Lord’s chest, licking up the flecks of cum and sucking at his nipples eagerly. Elrond’s exhausted body could only manage a few small whines at the feeling, and a slight shake of his hips in an attempt to grind on him again.

“Don’t,” Thranduil whispered, pulling Elrond close and sliding his hands up his back. Elrond’s head tilted forward again, his flushed face blurred by slight confusion. “Rest,” Thranduil told him, leaning up to kiss his chin and nose before very gently pushing both of their bodies back down onto the bed. Elrond gasped as he was moved, Thranduil’s cock still inside of him and he gladly melted into the soft blankets with a sigh.

Thranduil looked down at him adoringly for a few moments, tracing his fingertips along the gentle curve of his cheek. Elrond's eyes closed slightly at the loving touch and he exhaled softly, running a hand through his tangled hair.

“I missed you,” Thranduil whispered to him, memorizing the dips and ridges of his face with his fingers, writing a map in his head of every line, every scar, every pale, mortal freckle. Opening his eyes, Elrond looked back up at him, searching his pale face and smiling slightly.

“I was terrified that you weren't coming back,” the King said suddenly, his voice low and vulnerable; quivering in the air like a candle on a windowsill. “I don't know how I would have lived on without you. Your face, your heart… you’re all I know.”

Elrond lifted his hand to cup the back of Thranduil's neck, pulling him down and kissing him slowly but with passion surging through his reddened lips. Thranduil slipped into the trance of the kiss, pressing himself against Elrond's body and clinging to him as if he would dissolve. He pulled back after a few moments, gripping onto Elrond tighter and starting to whisper against his lips.

“I thought of you dying; the pain you must have endured--”

“Hush, my love.” Elrond placed his index finger gently onto Thranduil's lips, holding him close and enveloping him in a loving embrace. “I'm alright, darling. I came home to you, don't you see?”

Thranduil kept his eyes closed, but he wrapped his arms around Elrond's neck, still slightly overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside of his beloved once again. He lay there in silence for several minutes before whispering into Elrond's neck:

“Don't leave me again,” he pleaded, the regal, commanding tone of his voice receding to make way for the frightened and relieved elf clinging to his lover. Elrond's hand found its way to pet his hair, and a kiss met the crown of his golden head. 

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm safe and you have me. I'm not going anywhere.”

Thranduil looked up at him from his chest, running his finger down the angle of his jawline. “Do you promise?” At the innocence of the request, Elrond smiled lovingly at him, taking his hand and placed a kiss to his inner wrist.

“I promise, Thranduil my love.”


End file.
